Shuuichi the Younger and His Quest to Outshine His Brother
by HostClubGakupo
Summary: Shuuichi is going to a new school, since he just moved to Tokyo. Hear his point of view on his brother, his new friends, and the girls that follow him around because they want to get to the elder Shuichi.
1. Chapter 1

**I made it better! Yay!**

**Well, I'm telling you now that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I never will. So leave me alone about it!**

**Shuuichi is thirteen in this fic, and Kurama's fifteen. I have nothing against gay people, I've got a gay friend and he's awesome.**

*Shuuichi's POV*

It's a new school year at a brand new school, I still can't get a girlfriend,(I've never had one. Pathetic, right?) and Shuichi, my stepbrother, doesn't help much.

Yep, I'm the younger stepbrother of the oh-so-perfect Minamino Shuichi. Everyone always compares me to him. He's so smart and popular, and I'm not much of either.

Sure, the girls come talk to me at school, but no one actually cares about me, they just want to get to _him_.

I don't even know how he attracts the girls that easily. He looks like one, as in when I first met him, I mistook him for a girl. It was a bit embarrassing.

I'm somewhat used to it, though. The girls trying to get to someone else through me, I mean. My best friend at my old school, Kenji, he was one of the most popular guys there. So, the girls flocked around me to get to him.

So, yeah, I kind of want a girlfriend for myself, not one of the stalker girls that follow Shuichi around. I hate the stalker girls.

Anyway, the first day of school at my new school.

Period 1: Gym Class

I changed into my gym uniform, gladly free of the stalker girls in the safety of the boy's locker room. The boys around me were joking around with each other, and generally catching up with each other about stuff they did over the summer. I was just hoping to God that there was no gay guys in there to do the same thing the girls did.

"Hey, New Kid! You Minamino's brother?" A tall, thin boy with short brown hair, mischievous-looking dark eyes and glasses walked up to me, pulling on the uniform's green shirt. "Everyone says you are." He looked me up and down.

"Yeah, I'm his brother. Why're you asking?"

"Everyone is sayin' 'Oh, there goes Minamino Shuichi's younger brother!' Especially the girls. I haven't actually gotten your name from 'em."

"I'm Hatanaka Shuuichi." I started to walk toward the locker room doors, since I was done changing, and he followed me.

The boy's eyes widened and he began laughing, almost falling over. "You guys have the same name? That's gotta be confusing! Your mom'd be like, 'Shuichi, come here and do the dishes!' and both of you would come!"

I wasn't sure I liked this guy, he kinda reminded me of Shuichi's friend, Urameshi Yusuke. I don't like Yusuke's sorta loud and in-your-face attitude, but he's fun to play video games with.

"What's your name? You were too busy talking about me, and you never said anything about you." I asked.

The boy took a while to stop laughing, and I had no idea why it was so funny. "My name's Sakamoto Daisuke. I'll see ya later, here come the girls."

"Hey, wait, don't leave me here..." Daisuke ran off before I could finish, still chuckling about the name thing. I didn't care if he wasn't the kind of guy I get along well with, I still wanted some help with the girls.

"Hey, there, aren't you Shuichi's brother? I'd like to meet him, he's so cool." One girl asked.

"I wanna see where he gets his hair done, it's so perfect!" another exclaimed.

Of course there would be a comment about his hair. There always is. Shuichi and Mom likes it long like it is, but I think he looks better with short hair, like he did in a picture of him in middle school from before I met him. And the color? I know it's natural, but I've never seen anyone else in Japan with bright red naturally colored hair.

I sighed in frustration, like I always do when they flock around me. "Girls, my brother kinda wants his privacy, and I know for a fact that his hair is naturally like it is."

"No way, It can't be natural! You're lying, aren't you?" The girl frowned in my direction.

Another girl elbowed her and held a finger to her lips. "Maybe Shuichi's hair is really like that. Hatanaka is his brother, after all. He would know."

The gym teacher, a athletically muscled man in his twenties, came out of the office near the locker rooms. Almost everyone turned their heads to look at him, but a few people continued talking to their friends.

"Good morning everyone, and I hope you had a good summer. My name's Coach Kobayashi." He said in that overly friendly, chipper tone that teachers almost always use with their students. A few of the students mumbled a "Good morning" back, but most were silent.

"Alright, we're going to start out with a few stretches, now do as I do." We began copying the Coach like little teenage robots. After all the warm up stretches, we ran a lap around the gym, and then had free time to basically do whatever we wanted, as long as it was "physically active."

I decided to run away from the girls. Despite my efforts, I still got mobbed by girls that hit me with about a million questions. I only got away from them when they were satisfied with my half-assed answers.

Daisuke jogged up to me, a grin on his face. "You do pretty good with the girls, Hatanaka."

I couldn't help but to grin back. "I get most of my stuff from Shuichi. He's amazing with them."

"From what I hear about him, he's like a god or something. Perfect manners, a genius brain, amazing good looks, Awesome physical state, what am I forgetting?" He counted Shuichi's traits out on his fingers.

"He really likes flowers. Roses, especially. One thing my perfect brother can't do, though, is cook." It's true. He can't cook at all. After a few burnt, inedible meals, I decided to fend for myself when it came to eating when Mom and Dad weren't home.

"Figures. He's amazing at everything but cooking."

The teacher blew his whistle, signaling for everyone to stop what they were doing. "Gym class is almost over, everyone back to the locker rooms, and get changed. Make sure you put the equipment back where it came from."

We made our way back to the locker rooms, got changed, and waited in the gym for the bell to ring. Daisuke talked to his other friends in the locker room, and ignored me, so I didn't get to talk with him.

I scooped up my backpack from where I had dropped it on the ground as the bell rang, and quickly, trying to get away from the girls, went to my next class, Algebra.

I hate Algebra.

**Sorry if it's kinda Ooc, but Shuuichi only shows up for like, one episode, under mind control, and he's kinda hard to write. Please leave a review, because Daisuke is awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own neither Yu Yu Hakusho nor Death Note or anything else. If you haven't read Death Note, it's okay, I won't be giving any spoilers.**

I successfully got to my next class, only because it was a few doors away from the gym, and I'd been given a map by the front office. Daisuke had disappeared, not surprisingly. He probably had a different class this period.

Either that, or he was skipping.

As I walked in, a woman that was taller than even Shuichi's friend Kuwabara (and trust me, he's tall) gave me a fake smile and told me to sit where I wanted.

There were groups of tables put around the room, and they were surrounded by chairs.

I decided to sit sort of near the front.

Okay, I sat as close to the front as possible. I was joined by a girl who completely ignored me as she read a volume of manga. The girl tried and failed to hold back a giggle as she read.

"Hi?" I asked, glancing at the cover of her manga. "Is that... Death Note?"

Why the hell would she laugh at Death Note?

The girl looked up from her manga. "Huh? What?" She looked around and spotted me. "Yeah, it is. My ex-boyfriend showed it to me about a month ago, and I just got started reading it."

I was surprised. She didn't mention my brother.

"Death Note's my favorite manga. I reread it a couple of weeks ago, but I read it online." I replied.

"That's cool." The girl went back to her manga. A few seconds later, she burst out laughing.

"Miss Miyamoto! Put that away. It's distracting you and the people around you." The teacher lady was staring directly at the girl next to me.

The girl's head snapped up. "Yes, Mrs. Tanaka." She grabbed her bookmark and put her book away.

"Now that everyone's paying attention, I'm going to go over a few rules and what we are going to cover this semester."

Half the class groaned.

"As you may know, my name is Mrs. Tanaka." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I soon tuned her out, pretending to take notes on her pointless lecture, but I was doodling a chibi L playing chess with a chibi Shuichi. I'd learn that crap later.

Shuichi is really good at playing chess. So is L.

After I was done with my doodle, Mrs. Tanaka was still talking.

"And then we're going to start on..." I continued to ignore her, and started on a drawing of Ryuk.

The girl next to me leaned over and looked at my half-finished drawing.

"Hey, it's Ryuk the Shinigami!" She whispered. "That's pretty good. I can't draw worth crap."

The teacher glared at us, continuing to talk, so the girl and I quickly looked up and acted like we were paying attention.

I went back to drawing Ryuk. He was standing on top of a giant apple and grinning like always. As I finished, I signed the picture, on the edge of the apple.

"Here, you can have this." I whispered to the girl, sliding the drawing over to her.

"Really?" The girl asked. She smiled at it, then put it into her binder.

Mrs. Tanaka glared at us, not stopping her lecture. A few moments later, after the girl and I sat up and actually payed attention to her talk somewhat, the bell rang.

The class scrambled to put all of their stuff away in their backpacks and ran out the door. The girl that had been sitting next to me pulled out her manga again and began reading it as if she never had to put it away.

She walked kind of slowly down the hall, absorbed in the manga, so I easily caught up to her.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked. The teacher had only called her "Miss Miyamoto."

The girl looked up at me. "The name's Bond. James Bond." She said with a straight face.

I burst out laughing. "Hello, James Bond. I'm Hatanaka Shuuichi."

The girl giggled at this. "No, My name's really Ayame."

"Whatever you say, James Bond." I dug out my schedule, since I had only a few minutes to get to the next class.

Band class.

"I'll see you later, Ayame." I called back to her and started to hurry.

**Yes, Shuuichi has met a new friend! Isn't that nice? I hope you liked this chapter, and please leave a review, even if you didn't.**


End file.
